The Soul That Enraptured Mine
by FlawedPerception
Summary: Cato trains for the Games in order to protect his siblings from having to go through the same thing. When his brother gets reaped for the 74th annual Hunger Games, Cato volunteers. He goes into the Games ready and willing to kill anything and everyone standing in his way, but then he meets Katniss, the girl who volunteered for her sister and he's faced with conflicting feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first Hunger Games fan fiction, it's going to be a Catoniss story. Anyway, the story is obviously AU and I've taken liberties with certain aspects of the story, I won't spoil them up here but you'll see them anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Here's the summary:**

**Cato is a regular District 2 citizen who trains for the Games to protect his brother and sister from having to go through the same thing. When his brother gets reaped for the 74th annual Hunger Games, Cato volunteers. He goes into the Games, ready and willing to kill anything and everyone standing in his way, but then he meets Katniss, the girl who also volunteered for a sibling and he's suddenly faced with conflicting feelings.**

* * *

74th Hunger Games, District 2 – Cato Valerius

I wake up in a panic sometime in the early morning, overwhelmed by the various nightmares that preyed on my mind during my slumber. I notice that the sun is not up yet and decide to try and get some extra sleep. I give up after a few minutes and resolve to get ready for the day. I take a quick shower, towel off, and throw on some shorts before heading downstairs. I make my way towards the kitchen, careful not to make too much noise as I rummage for something to eat. Grabbing an apple and some cereal, I slip into a seat near the island. Munching on my breakfast, I try to mentally prepare myself for the day. I know that it's not my year to volunteer but I'm still concerned nonetheless, it's my brother and sister's first year in the bowl and I'm just a bit frightened that one or both of them will get reaped.

I never really thought of myself as being vulnerable during the reaping, I mean, I lived in a career district filled with dozens of other children who would die for the chance to volunteer, yet I still found myself in training for the 'glory of the Games'. Ever since I was seven, all I've done is train. It didn't matter that my great-grandfather had won the 19th Hunger Games over fifty years ago or that my uncle had won the 54th Hunger Games twenty years ago, my family wanted more. They wanted more glory, they wanted more fame, they just wanted… more and I was obliged to give it to them, if only to spare my siblings.

When my parents first pushed me into training for the Games, I promised myself that I would never allow my younger brother and sister to be forced to follow in my footsteps. Since that day, I trained nonstop; stopping only when on the brink of exhaustion or when I absolutely had to attend school. I pushed myself past the breaking point on a frequent basis, sometimes putting myself in the hospital but I always told myself that it was worth it, that if I could win the Games, then maybe I'd spare Albus and Camilla from the same fate. I only had to wait two more years before I could volunteer and save my brother and sister from the life of being a trainee. Little did I know, fate had other plans for me this day.

* * *

74th Hunger Games, District 12 – Katniss Everdeen

I wake up in a cold sweat sometime in the early morning, plagued by the nightmares of my past, and the fears of the future. I don't bother with trying to get any more sleep, today's the reaping day for the 74th Hunger Games and I know that I won't have that much time to go hunting before I have to come back and get ready. I quickly don on my usual hunting clothes and grab my father's jacket before I make my way towards the fence. I stop when I reach the fence and listen; it lacks the telltale humming that indicates that the fence is electrified. I slip underneath it before making my way to the log where I stash my bow and other hunting supplies. I spend the better part of my morning setting snares and hunting squirrels.

As the sun climbs higher in the sky, I move to check my snares when I hear a noise behind me. Spinning around, my bow at the ready, I'm met with the face of Gale, one of two of my best friends in District 12. He quickly puts his hands up in mock surrender before smiling and uttering, "I don't think I'd taste very good, Catnip."

"I'm inclined to agree." I reply with a smile as I lower my bow. I let out a sigh as I motion for him to follow me; I still have half a dozen snares to check before I have to be back. "So how's Madge?" I ask in an attempt to start a conversation, "I know you guys have been getting closer lately."

He tilts his head in question before answering, "She's fine, I guess. Haven't you spoken to her?" I shake my head before replying, "No, I've been too busy lately. Prim's been having me collect herbs for her in the forest. Why?"

He gives me a look before continuing, "Well…" he begins nervously, "she's pregnant and we're getting married."

My eyes nearly bulge out of my head and I have trouble breathing for a few seconds before I finally reply, "Pregnant? You got my other best friend pregnant?" I shriek while hitting his chest.

He grabs both of my hands before stammering out an explanation, "I love her, Katniss. I really do."

I look up at him while he's speaking and see nothing but honesty in his eyes. I yank my hands out of his grasp before threatening him, "You better not hurt her Gale, I know that it's probably the last thing you would do but just know, if you hurt her, I will hunt you down. I mean it, Gale."

He grins at me before replying, "I'll hold you to it." We continue our trek through the forest before the silence is interrupted by the sound of approaching hovercraft. I quickly duck underneath a tree and motion for Gale to do the same. Once they're gone, I check the rest of the snares before heading to the hob to sell what I can.

When I get home, I'm greeted with the sight of Prim getting ready for the reaping. Her shirt is partially untucked and she seems oblivious to it until I smile and move to fix it for her. "Tuck your tail in, little duck." I whisper in her ear as I stand up and head to my room. I grimace as I hear my mother's voice, letting me know that she had laid something out for me. I bathe myself in the tub before dying off and dressing myself in the clothes my mother laid out for me.

As soon as I finish dressing, my mother comes in and asks to braid my hair. I almost say no, but I relent and quietly nod my head. "You're a gorgeous girl, Katniss. You're strong, smart, and dedicated. Never let anyone tell you different. I know that I wasn't here for you and your sister after your father died, and I'm sorry for that." I'm silent as she speaks to me, as much as I want to say something back, I can't. Once she's done, I turn to face her, give her a quick nod and walk out the door. I grab onto Prim's hand and we make our way towards the town center.

When we arrive, we're separated into groups based on genders which are then broken down into sections based on age. Since this is Prim's first year in the reaping, I walk her to her section before finding my own, giving her a tight-lipped smile while we wait. Pretty soon, the mayor and other district officials come on stage and blather about the Hunger Games and why they're so essential to the survival of Panem, it's all a bunch of Capitol propaganda disguised in superficial words and forced smiles.

After the district officials are finished, our district escort, Effie Trinket, steps onto the stage and begins her horrid introduction for this year's games. I zone out and let my mind wander until she begins the selection process, "As always, ladies first." She says with a deliriously happy smile on her face, "Now then, let's see who we have here… _Primrose Everdeen_. My, what a lovely name, Primrose, are you there? Please make your way up to the stage, dear."

My world shatters at that moment, and before I know it, I'm pushing through the crowd and running towards the stage screaming at the top of my lungs, "Prim! Prim! No, I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

The crowd instantly parts and I run to meet Prim before picking her up in a crushing hug. "Prim, go and find mom. You need to find mom, okay?" I glance over my shoulder and notice that Gale has walked up behind me, his arms outstretched to take Prim from me. I give him a thankful smile before handing her over and making my way up the stage. As I'm climbing up the steps, I notice that I'm shaking; I instantly still myself and resolve to put on a strong face. I waltz up the last few steps and stop right next to Effie. She asks me my name and I reply in a calm, strong voice, "Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

"Well, I'd bet my buttons that that was your sister you volunteered for." She states with certainty. I nod my head before she turns around and begins to rummage through the male reaping bowl. The name she pulls out means nothing to me, "Lyle Aber, is there a Lyle Aber here? Ah, there you are, please make your way up to the stage." I manage to get a good look at him when he climbs up on the stage. He looks like someone from Town with those blue eyes and blond hair, but he's scrawny and looks severely underfed which are characteristics of being from the Seam. We turn to shake hands and I'm surprised by the strength in his grip, he might be one to watch out for later on. As Effie finishes her closing remarks, we turn towards the crowd once more. Instead of the usual silence, we're met with a solemn gesture, a three-fingered salute from everyone in the crowd.

After the reaping, we're herded into the Justice Building to say good-bye to our families and friends. Prim is the first one through the door, rushing in with tears streaming down her face, my mother following closely behind. She jumps into my arms and makes me promise to win, makes me promise to come back. I look into her eyes and tell her that I'll do everything in my power to make it back home. I finally set her down before turning to my mother, "Look, you can't do this again. You have to be there for her. You can't just go off into wonderland and let her starve to death like you almost did when dad died, okay? You've got to be strong." She looks into my eyes before promising me that she won't lose herself again. I give her a quick hug before they're ushered out of the room.

Gale and Madge come through the door next, I smile when I see the both of them. "Well, looks like you've got some explaining to do, Madge." She smiles as she steps up to hug me, tears brimming her eyes, "Yeah, I do. But, that can wait until you come back, okay? And don't say anything about you not coming back, because I know you will. I want you to take this, Katniss. Wear it as your district token." She says as she hands me a golden mockingjay pin. I try to protest but she simply cuts it off with another crushing hug. She steps back and lets Gale have his turn saying goodbye, "Katniss, all you need to do is find a bow in the arena. If you can't find one, make one. I know you can do it, Katniss, you'd be unstoppable with a bow. I'll take care of your mother and Prim while you're gone, okay?" There's a knock at the door as soon as he finishes and he gives me a hug before he takes hold of Madge's hand and walks out, sad smiles on both of their faces.

I let out a sigh and attempt to put the mockingjay pin on, my mind wandering to happier times like when my dad was still alive. I'm startled out of my memories when the door opens to reveal Peeta. I'm surprised by his visit, I'd never really interacted with him before aside from when he inadvertently saved both Prim's and my life by tossing me those loaves of bread all those years ago. He gives me a quick smile before talking, "Look, Katniss I know that you're surprised at seeing me here… but I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll try to keep Prim fed as much as possible while you're gone."

"Thank you, really, Peeta. I appreciate it." I say with as much gratitude as possible. There's a knock at the door and soon enough, three peacekeepers march in and begin to take Peeta out of the room. He looks at me and starts to say something, "Katniss, I… -" but whatever it was, it gets cut off by the clang of the closing doors. I take a look around the room before walking out the door towards the train that will take me to my death.

* * *

74th Hunger Games, District 2 – Cato Valerius

After finishing my breakfast, I head out into the backyard for a quick work out, attacking one of many punching bags with as much force as possible to help bleed off my excess energy. After about thirty minutes of pummeling the punching bag, I drop down and begin performing some diamond push-ups, taking care to execute them in rhythm. I switch over to ab crunches a short while later, the sun is just now barely coming up and I still need to go on a run before I get ready for the reaping. I'm broken out of my routine by my brother Albus, who stands at the door with an amused expression on his face. "Do you ever stop, Cato?" He asks as he walks towards me with a towel in his hand. He tosses it over to me before taking a seat near the pool, letting his feet dangle in the water. "Nope, never. Thanks for the towel, little bro." I reply as I wipe down the sweat and take a seat next to him.

We say nothing for the next thirty minutes, just sit there and revel in the rare silence. The silence is soon interrupted by our sister Camilla who comes screeching out the door and pushes us into the pool. I surface sputtering, searching for the culprit before my eyes lock onto her face which is marred with laughter. I look to my right and notice that my brother is smiling, and when he makes eye contact with me seconds later, I know he has the same idea as I do. We quickly rush to the edge and drag Camilla into the pool with us, laughing wildly as she shrieks. She glares at our smiling faces as soon as she surfaces, grumbling about how it wasn't fair that she was the only girl in the family. We spend an hour playing around in the pool before we decide to hop out and start getting ready before our parents wake up.

Forty minutes later sees all three of us showered, fed, and dressed up downstairs laughing at something stupid on television, we're waiting for the moment our parents will stomp down the stairs and ruin our mood, as they usually do. Soon enough, they make their way downstairs, stony expressions in place. "What's with all the noise?" My father asks, "Shouldn't you all be training or something?"

We instantly go quiet before I reply, "It's reaping day, we're not supposed to be doing anything but getting ready."

He looks at us with a scowl, "Sitting around doing nothing doesn't make a Victor, kids. You want to win, you got to train. But to win, you've first got to be picked to volunteer, and you want to know how to do that? You train."

My mother seems to sense the increasing tension in the room and instead of having to deal with the fallout, she heads us off at the pass, "Cassius, it's reaping day. The children will train after the reaping, okay?"

He mulls her response before accepting it and walking away, "Okay, now let's get going, you can never be too early to the reaping." We quickly get off the couch before following our parents out of the house and into the car.

As we drive through the outskirts of the districts into the town, I let my mind wander off to a world where there are no Hunger Games. I see my brother and sister running around and being free, not having a care in the world about what they're doing. I see myself traveling to other districts and meeting new people, starting a life for myself. I'm broken out of my trance by my father when he announces that we've arrived. He ushers us out of the car while he and my mother look for a parking space.

As we're walking towards the staging area, I notice how nervous my brother and sister are. I motion for them to stop so that I can talk with them, "Hey, don't worry about it, okay? Don't be scared, you've only got two more years until I can go in, and you guys know I'll win. And when I win, you won't ever have to worry about training or going in to the Games anymore, okay?" Their faces soften but I can still see the fear that they're trying to hide. I switch spots with Camilla so that I'm in the middle and grab both of their hands before giving them a reassuring smile. They instantly calm down and we walk in silence until we reach the line of peacekeepers watching over the crowds. They separate us into groups based on gender which are then broken down into sections based on age. We drop Camilla off in her section first before turning to the male side where I leave Albus in the company of some of his friends. I make my way over to the 16 year old section and wait patiently for our district officials to begin their speeches.

Once that's done and over with, our district escort makes her opening remarks and begins by rummaging through the female slips. She pulls out a name that I hadn't heard before, _Lynn Lucilia_, no one volunteers for her and it's quite obvious why. She has the look of a ruthless killer, her face is hardened and her eyes are cold and dead. After the escort introduces her, she begins to rummage through the male slips, and the name she picks is one that I hoped I would never hear, "_Albus Valerius_, Albus, are you there? Please make your way up to the stage." He has a scared look on his face as he makes his way towards the stage and I notice that no one's volunteered for him yet so I do the only thing I can do, I rush out through the crowd screaming at the top of my lungs, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

* * *

**I know some of you might be wondering why Peeta or Clove aren't going into the games. Well simply put... I didn't really feel like writing Peeta into the Games. I don't think I'd do a good job with him, especially if the pairing is going to be Catoniss. The same goes for Clove, I don't think I'd do her character any good. That's not to say that you won't be seeing them later on, it just means that I didn't feel like writing them into the 74th Games and killing them. Sorry if Katniss or Cato or anyone else seemed out of character, it is an AU. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Constructive Criticism is very welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

_74th Hunger Games, District 2 – Cato Valerius_

I slowly make my way through the crowd, pausing only to give a reassuring smile to Albus before I take my place on stage. The Capitol escort gives me a wide smile before turning back towards the crowd to make her closing remarks, "Please give a round of applause to this year's District 2 Tributes, Cato Valerius and Lynn Lucilia!"

We're escorted into the Justice Building as soon as the reaping has finished. I stand in one of the spare rooms and wait for my family to come and say good-bye. I don't really expect any of them to come, well, maybe my brother and sister but not anybody else. The door opens and before I can turn around to see who it is, two warm bodies collide into me. I'm almost knocked off my feet with how hard they've hit me. I spin around to confront my two assailants as a smile develops on my face. It quickly falls as soon as I see the somber expression on their faces.

Camilla regards me with a miserable look while Albus wears a guilty expression. I decide to head off their thoughts right then and there, "I know what you guys are going to say, but don't worry. I'll be fine, I've been training for this my entire life, remember?" I say with the lightest tone I can manage.

Their expressions still haven't changed and if anything, I've only made tears appear in their eyes. I quickly pull them into a hug before plopping myself onto the ground. "Listen you guys, I will come back, no matter what, okay? I'm not leaving you guys here alone with them." I say with as much conviction as I can muster. "Maybe when I get back you guys can come live with me. You wouldn't have to train anymore, you would be free to run around the house and do whatever you want, and I wouldn't care."

I know I've gotten through to them when Camilla starts to smile, "You really mean that?" she asks, a hint of wonder in her voice.

I shrug and mutter, "Of course. Why would I lie to you?" I love seeing my brother and sister happy, and I would do anything to make sure they have a normal, or as close to normal as I can manage, childhood. Albus finally submits and asks if they would be able to have ice cream and other sweets occasionally. I chuckle before nodding enthusiastically, "In fact, I'll do you one better. You can have them anytime you want, okay?" He smiles brightly at me and I try to make it last, try to imprint this moment between my siblings and I deep into my mind; it will be the only thing keeping me alive through the Games.

All too soon, the peacekeepers are at the door, I don't want Albus and Camilla to leave just yet. I want to hold them as long as possible before I'm sent to fight for my life but the peacekeepers are adamant, and my siblings can do nothing but obey their orders. They turn to look at me one last time before they slip outside the room.

I sit on the ground for what seems like hours before I hear the door open again. I move to stand up, thinking it's the peacekeepers come to drag me to the train. I'm surprised when a hand grabs my arm and yanks me to my feet. I'm pulled up to see my uncle Marcus who slaps a hand down onto my shoulder and clasps it tightly. He looks down at me from his 6' 4" stature and smiles sadly at me before pulling me into what I assume is a hug for him. Uncle Marcus is on my mom's side of the family; you can definitely see the family resemblance. He's got brown hair that he always keeps short and the most piercing green eyes I've ever seen in my life, we're not particularly close but if he hadn't been pushed to volunteer in the games, I would image that he would've been the fun uncle.

He sighs before speaking, "I know why you volunteered Cato, and I would have done the same thing if I had been in your position. I just hope you're ready to win this thing," He takes a breath and murmurs to himself, "and I hope for the life of me that you can handle what comes after that." I give him a questioning look but he just continues on as if he hadn't said anything else, "Albus and Camilla can stay with me while you're gone. I know how you worry about them when you aren't home. And truth be told, I wouldn't want to leave them with your parents if something were to happen to you."

I open my mouth to say something, but I can't. My uncle has never really spoken this much to me, and the fact that he would take in my siblings if I were to die in the arena amazes me. I manage to squeak out a sincere, "Thank you." I see my uncle in a new light now, even though he's been withdrawn ever since I've known him, I know there's a good man beneath that exterior. He simply nods before slapping me on the back, "Don't mention it, kid. You'll do fine, I've watched you fight and you're a natural. Just- just don't trust that one Lynn girl, she's trouble." He says as the door opens to reveal two peacekeepers. He nods at them before squeezing my shoulder one last time and walking out the door. He turns around at the last second, "Knock 'em dead, kid." He says as he slips away.

I glance at the two peacekeepers; their faces are impassive and devoid of emotion. They're like robots, they don't care that they've torn apart a family, all they know how to do is follow orders. I want to hate them, really, I do but I know the blame rests mostly with the Capitol and their 'Hunger Games' bullshit they pull every year. They gesture for me to follow them and I comply without question. The sooner I get to the Capitol, the sooner I can enter into the Games and come back home. The only question on my mind is whether or not I'll come back dead or alive.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I didn't update earlier, I got caught up in some last minute school work after finals. I decided to do this chapter in Cato's POV since I wasn't sure if I should do another one in Katniss' POV. ****Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Constructive Criticism is very welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I realize that the events in the first chapter may seem a bit… weird and out of character. I'd like to take this moment to explain. In most of the stories that I've read, Gale is characterized as some sort of possessive gorilla that will stop at nothing to have Katniss and frankly, it's ridiculously annoying – also, he needed some love and happiness before the Games and rebellion. Oh, in case anyone is wondering: he's 19 and Madge is 17 (and yes, I realize that it's a bit ridiculous for him to get Madge pregnant but just go with it, okay?) – Which is why I felt the need to pair him and Madge together in the beginning; that way, he can still be protective over Katniss but won't lust after her. Anyway, on with the story:**

* * *

_74__th__ Hunger Games, District 12 – Katniss Everdeen_

The train is much more luxurious than I thought it would be; the sconces on the wall appear to be made out of platinum, the carpet as soft as sheepskin, the furniture made out of the finest wood available. The cost alone to furnish one of these cars could have probably kept my district fed for a year or two. The train would have kept us alive and well for about two decades. I feel a stab of anger burn through me. The Capitol would rather spend money on stupid, vapid, superficial items instead of supplying a district with enough food to last a year. I want nothing more than to just rip these fancy decorations off the wall and burn the train to ashes but I push all that down. I have to be strong for Prim; I can't leave her all alone with my mother, I _won't_ leave her alone with my mother. I repeat that mantra in my head as I walk towards the dining car where everyone else is waiting for me.

* * *

A few hours later I'm lounging around in my cabin – which is surprisingly modest compared to the rest of the train –, dinner went by pretty quickly and nothing worth mentioning happened. Actually, scratch that. I suppose I did almost cut off one of Haymitch's fingers. That counts as something, right?

I snicker a bit at the memory before I stop; I can't be distracted right now, I promised Prim that I would return to her no matter what, but the thing is, I don't know whether I'll be alive or in a box. I sigh and shake my head to clear my thoughts before plopping myself down on my bed and staring up at the ceiling. The reaping is set to air in a few minutes but I think I can get away with missing a few minutes of it. I lie there for about all of five minutes before I hear Effie knocking at my door and screeching at me to come and watch the reaping. I swear, that woman always goes on and on about 'manners' yet she's the one who can't seem to use an indoor voice.

I hop out of bed and open the door to find a wide-eyed Effie gaping at me. "What?" She jumps back at my tone and I quickly backtrack, "Sorry, what?" I ask in a lighter tone.

She clears her throat and gazes at me, "Katniss, your clothes are all wrinkled and your hair is tangled and filled with knots." She says while gesturing to my apparent flaws. "It's unbecoming of a woman, and normally I would tell you to go fix it but seeing as the reaping has just started…" she trails off and gestures for me to follow her. I let out a puff of air and follow her, feeling just a bit self-conscious about my appearance.

The reaping is in the process of switching between Districts by the time we've arrived in what I could only call 'the entertainment car'. There are numerous sofas and seats scattered throughout the car and a huge display adorns the wall. Caesar Flickerman is on the screen right now commenting about the previous Tributes but I tune him out before plopping down onto the sofa, far enough away from everyone else.

The images on the screen change and show a large crowd in a venue that's covered completely in marble and other luxurious materials. The camera pans a bit and I notice that the building in the background look very modern and contemporary. I immediately recognize it as District 2, the masonry and Peacekeeper training district. The Tributes from this District are particularly fierce so I decide to pay attention, at least for a little bit. The female Tribute, _Lynn_ something, looks a bit unhinged and seeing as no one has bothered to volunteer to replace her, she's more than capable of handling herself.

The escort turns around after introducing her and reaches into the bowl for male Tributes. She pulls out a tiny slip and calls out a fairly strange name, "_Albus Valerius_," She searches the crowd for him before speaking into the microphone again, "Albus, are you there? Please make your way up to the stage." The camera pans to find him in the vast crowd of boys and my heart breaks. He has brown hair, fair skin and looks to be around Prim's age, and if it weren't for the fact that his skin is light, I could've easily mistaken him for Rory.

He slowly walks through the crowd and makes his way toward the stage. I'm a bit confused, District 2 is career district, and there are _always_ volunteers from a career district. I continue to contemplate this before I hear someone shouting, "I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute!" The camera zooms in on the figure running down the aisle, and the first thing that I can think of is that he's _huge_. He looks to be around 6' 2" and sculpted entirely out of muscle, his blond hair catches the sunlight as he makes his way towards the stage and he shares a glance with Albus before continuing on to the stage.

He parades himself onto the stage, much to the excitement of the escort who's obviously elated at the fact that she's finally gotten a volunteer before introducing himself. "My name is Cato Valerius." He says in a confident voice. My eyebrows shoot up in surprise when I hear his last name and I can't help but wonder if he's related to Albus. Perhaps he's his brother or a cousin or something or maybe he's not related to him. District 2 is large enough to the point that some last names are just common. I disregard these thoughts and pay more attention to the reaping.

The escort nods and says something about what an honor it is to volunteer. I zone out until she asks Cato a question, "So am I right to assume that that was your brother?"

My eyes snap to his face as the camera zooms in on it. Up until now he's had a blank look on his face but it falters a bit before he answers. "Yes. That was my brother."

_Interesting_.

* * *

_74__th__ Hunger Games, District 2 – Cato Valerius_

The train is way too ostentatious for my tastes. The Capitol can never do things half-way, they always have to have the flashiest clothes or the flashiest buildings so it's really not a surprise to me when I step onto the train to find sconces made of what looks like to be platinum, marble flooring, and furniture that is made out of the finest woods and leathers available. It probably costs a fortune to furnish and build these trains and I'd bet anything that the officials in charge of transportation didn't even bat an eye at the cost before approving construction. It's annoying to see just how focused on looks the Capitol is but I push that aside, I don't have the time to explore these thoughts, not right now. I follow the instructions the peace keepers gave me and make my way towards the dining car.

I walk into the car to find Brutus and Enobaria waiting at the dining table. They're deep in discussion about something but stop and turn to face me once I walk through the door. They gesture for me to come and join them at the table. I notice that Lynn and the escort are not here and raise an eyebrow in question at them when I sit down. They merely shrug before glancing at each other, "They'll be joining us later, we wanted to speak with you alone," Brutus says and I slowly nod at his explanation.

"Okay, and what did you guys want to speak about with me?" There's not really anything to say. I mean, I was supposed to volunteer in two years – not like I had a choice in the matter but I don't regret it – so I bet it has to do with the fact that whoever was supposed to volunteer didn't.

Enobaria clears her throat, "This year's volunteers obviously did not do their jobs we don't yet know why they didn't volunteer but rest assured they _will_ be punished accordingly." The malice in her voice is clear and I can't help but wonder if they're already being punished. "We've already had this discussion with Lynn and she seemed to be quite interested in hearing about what would happen to them. A bit sadistic of her, really, but that's not a bad thing, you're headed into the Games and you'll need that extra edge once you get inside the arena."

Brutus rests his hand on her shoulder, "I've got this, Enobaria." He says as she turns to face him. "There's another reason why Lynn and Cornelia aren't here," he whispers conspiringly, "Years ago, your uncle and I came to an understanding. He asked me to make sure that if you were to ever go into the Games, I would do my best to make sure that it was _you_ who came out, no one else." I cock my head in question and open my mouth to speak before Brutus continues, "Of course, I agreed with him and Enobaria is now on board as well," He clears his throat, "so just know that no matter what, we'll be behind you 100 percent."

I nod my head slowly, "So what does this mean for the Games? What's my strategy going to be?" I don't expect to be partnered up with Lynn, not anymore, not after Uncle Marcus warned me not to trust her, and definitely not after Brutus basically assured me that he would be supporting me in favor of Lynn. If she were to ever catch wind of anything, she'd probably kill me as soon as I stepped off the plate, maybe even sooner if she thought she could get away with it.

Enobaria clears her throat and fidgets nervously, "We haven't thought that far ahead yet, to be honest." I can't help but smile at that, Enobaria and Brutus are two of the best mentors and they haven't even worked out a plan for me yet. Oh man, if I didn't know any better, I'd say I was doomed. They've obviously caught onto my train of thought since they're now scowling at me.

"She meant a comprehensive plan, Cato." Brutus says in explanation. "Just act like a typical career would for now; arrogant, superior, you know. Show off your skills at training, treat all the other Tributes like they're trash, and just act like a general ass. You know, mix it up."

"Okay, I think I can do overly arrogant ass. I've been groomed for that role ever since I could remember. Just smirk a lot and act like I could kill you with my pinky, simple." Brutus gives me an approving nod and dismisses me, telling me he'll come and fetch me once dinner is ready.

I walk down the hall in search of my cabin and run into Lynn, literally. I hadn't really gotten a good look at her until now. Her blond hair shimmers in the dimming sunlight and her eyes – her cold, haunting eyes – are actually a light shade of green and upon closer inspection, I see a light smatter of brown in them. She's pretty attractive, now that I think about it and if it were in any other situation, I would have smiled shyly and stepped out of the way, but this is different. She has a murderous look on her face which is without a doubt meant for me. She shoves past me and continues on her merry little way, oblivious to the fact that Brutus and Enobaria are essentially planning her death in the next room.

* * *

A couple hours later I'm sitting on my bed waiting for the reaping to come on. Dinner was a bit uneventful, aside from that escort prattling on about some new stupid Capitol fashion. It was quite interesting to hear Lynn snap at her about half way through the meal. I don't blame her for that though I probably would've done the same thing eventually. I hear a knock at my door and before I can shout for them to come in, the door opens to reveal Brutus. "Reaping's on," he says as he gestures for me to follow him.

We walk through the various cars until we reach what I assume is some sort of entertainment car. I plop myself down onto an empty sofa and focus on the large screen mounted on the wall. The reaping has just begun and I patiently wait as it passes through the various districts. I passively take note of the Tributes that pose a threat to me, specifically the ones from the career districts. It's not until the reaping reaches District 11 do I pay any real attention. I feel a pang in my chest as the female Tribute walks onto stage. She can't be more than twelve years old, and I notice that although she's clearly terrified at being called, she still doesn't cry or scream. She merely walks onto stage and gives a shy smile for the cameras and introduces herself in the smallest voice as _Rue_. She reminds me of Camilla and it hurts to even think about Camilla – or a girl like Camilla – going into the Games.

I watch through the rest of the District 11 ceremony with little interest, the male Tribute is large and might pose a problem, but it's nothing I won't be able to handle. I've been training for this for six years, nine if you count the three before I entered the Academy, and I know that I'm more than prepared for this.

The District 12 reaping begins with its usual fanfare, the camera pans to show how bleak and desolate it looks before focusing once more on the stage. The escort gives a short speech before rummaging through the glass bowl for female Tribute. She pulls out a slip and reads off the name, "Now then, let's see who we have here… _Primrose Everdeen_. My, what a lovely name, Primrose, are you there? Please make your way up to the stage, dear."

The camera pan to show a small blond girl – that looks oh so much like Camilla – walking slowly through the crowd. She manages to get into the aisle before a voice calls out and stops the girl in her steps, "Prim! Prim! No, I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" The camera pans over to the owner of the voice, already making her way down the aisle. The first thing I can think of is that she's _gorgeous. _She looks about 5' 9" and has chestnut hair that just seems to _flow_ everywhere. Her skin is a light tan that just seems to better compliment her hair and willowy figure. She runs up to the girl – I assume she's some sort of family friend or something, they look nothing alike – and gives her a crushing hug before handing her off to a boy – now he looks like he's related to mystery girl – that's walked up behind her before continuing onto the stage.

She walks up the last few steps of the stage and stops right next to the escort. The escort asks for mystery girls name and she replies in a calm, strong voice, "Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." Oh, so Primrose was a relative? It was probably a cousin or something, she couldn't possibly be her sister, right?

The escort nods as if she knew all along before speaking again. "Well, I'd bet my buttons that that was your sister you volunteered for." I swallow nervously as I wait for her answer, this could mean life or death right now. Katniss bites her lip and gives a resolute nod before stepping back and waiting for the reaping to continue.

Oh _shit_. This complicates things.

* * *

**Okay, so there it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to explain why Cato wasn't being an arrogant ass earlier by having Brutus recommend that he start acting like one when he gets into the Capitol. Does that make sense?**

**Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Constructive Criticism is very welcome! Also, if anyone would be willing to be my beta, please PM me.**


End file.
